ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for thirteen hours-per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and internationally via cable and satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, new ETVKK original programs of This is David ''and ''Are You Smarter?, and brand new episodes of MyStreet: Lover's Lane, Lego Nexo Knights, Danger Mouse ''and ''Foursome airs on weekdays while the brand new episodes of Stuck in The Middle, RWBY: Volume 4, Lolirock, Technic Heroes: Lifebogorots ''and ''Supernoobs ''airs on weekends. Trailers for the rebrand were released on September 23rd, 2016. Five were made, songs that were used in the trailers are ''Closer by The Chainsmokers,'' Silent Scream by Anna Blue, ''Straight Lines by Silverchair, King ''by Years & Years, ''Move Along ''by The All-American Rejects and ''Faster Car by Loving Caliber. All three idents feature various clips from all the shows that air on ETVKK, which ended with a text saying "Just imagine... 02.10.16" All three trailers received over 700k+ views after 12 hours on YouTube and VidSpace. The Loud House, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Drillimation Series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Technic Heroes' '''and ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir were all considered to be added to the lineup, by were never added, as there were "already plenty of kids shows". Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Canadian TV channel Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike ABC Me, CBBC, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Netflix, YouTube Red, Disney XD, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now? El Kadsre (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Youth Talk (2013-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * LazyTown Extra (2013-present) (Re-aired episodes) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Malachi Tyrus (1999-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Arthur (2000-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) (Re-aired episodes) * A Town Called Panic (2005-present) (Re-aired episodes) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Mysticons (2017-present) * Thomas & Friends (2002-present) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-present) (Re-aired episodes) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) * Wayside (2015-present) (Re-aired episodes) Anime programs * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon (1998-present) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2007-present) * Stitch! (2013-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2005-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) Upcoming programming * Wishfart (December 2017) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (December 2017) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018) * Big Hero 6 (2018) * Little Big Shots El Kadsre (2018) * Stitch & Ai (2018) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Freaky (2003) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011-2012) * Incredible Crew (2013, 2016) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2010) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2016) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2015) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2008) * The Next Star (2009-2015) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2008) * Stoked (2009-2013) * Grojband (2013-2015) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2004) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014-2015) * Grossology (2007-2010) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Atomic Betty (2004-2008) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Ed' Edd 'n' Eddy (2000-2011) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2007) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2003) * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2004-2007) (formerly aired RGN) * Rocko's Modern Life (2003-2006) (formerly aired RGN) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001) * Crayon Shin-chan (2001-2004) * Sword Art Online (2014) * Sword Art Online II (2016) * Vampire Knight (2011) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013) * Fruits Basket (2003) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Spider Riders (2007-2008) * Super Gals! (2012-2013) * Sakura Wars (2006) * Power Stone (2004) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) Music * ETVKK Party (1998-2006) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998